


No Running Out

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Missing Scene, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai is really, really good at killing people, but that's not all he is. Set in Hakkai and Gojyo's Burial arc with corresponding spoilers. Thanks to Mendax for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Running Out

Hakkai was really, really good at killing people.

Gojyo knew this in an abstract kind of way, but watching the action up close and personal was something different.

Gojyo's face still hurt from where that one idiot had hit him. He was pretty sure most of that guy was by the door. It was kind of hard to tell at this point. Things were messy. It felt like he had blood in his hair at this point. Like, a lot of blood. Hakkai really should've picked him up off the floor before he started ripping shit apart.

"You're hurt," Hakkai said, slipping the last of his limiters on his ear.

"Well," Gojyo said. "Um." The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the pain was creeping back in. He was going to be fucked when Hakkai undid the ropes around his chest; they were too tight and his arms were gonna be bruised, but he was fairly certain a rib was cracked, and the tension kept his chest in place.

With his limiters back on and no one left to kill, Hakkai's attitude had changed again; now he was the former schoolteacher, not the guy who'd taken out a castle with a knife and an assload of anger. (They were the same guy, one always just below the surface of the other, but Gojyo couldn't pretend he wasn't happier when the schoolteacher was on top.) Hakkai's fingers were on the ropes now, searching for the knots.

"Be careful," Gojyo said. "Think they cracked a rib or two."

Hakkai _tsked_ quietly. "Perhaps I can heal it."

"You've gotten that good?"

"A dove at the temple broke her wing the other day," Hakkai said, a little smug. "The monks think she'll be flying soon."

Gojyo grinned. "That's pretty awesome. Ribs are bigger, though."

Hakkai arched an eyebrow. "Wings are more complicated."

"Fair enough," Gojyo said, grimacing as Hakkai found the knot. "You know, you could cut the rope."

"Mmm, but what if my hands slipped?" Hakkai said cheerfully.

"Right," Gojyo muttered, and tried not to squirm as Hakkai slowly, carefully untied him. Gojyo was pretty sure Hakkai was staying at this point, which gave him the suspicion Hakkai was dragging out the discomfort. Maybe to train him, like a dog or something. That sounded about right.

The ropes fell free, and he wished Hakkai had taken even _more_ time screwing around with the knots. He grimaced, in spite of himself.

"Hmm," Hakkai said. "Can you lift your arms?"

He could, though that pointed out in excruciating detail how the ropes had cut into his arms and that he was now fairly certain his ribs had been cracked. They hadn't planned on killing him at first, but they sure didn't bother with gentleness. It was all starting to blur into one fuzzy block of pain, though his lip still stung like hell.

"Hold still," Hakkai said, focusing on Gojyo's chest, and a spot under Gojyo's arm throbbed for a moment, warmed, then eased.

"That's better," Gojyo said, carefully so he wouldn't disturb Hakkai. Whatever Hakkai was doing with his chi, he didn't want to push it in the wrong direction.

"Good." Hakkai took a moment to look up at him, a bright smile on his face. Then his expression of concentration returned, and the pain continued to lessen. "You'll still have to see the doctor," he said. "I can't possibly heal all this."

"If I can walk out of here," Gojyo said, "that's enough for me."

 _You know, I never asked you to come and rescue me._

 _All right, all right._

 _....you know, you really aren't suited to be a villain._

 _Shut up._


End file.
